El final de una vida
by Gushu
Summary: Fic para el cuarto concurso de "la originalidad es posible". Ya nada queda atras, tu vida debe terminar, pero solo para que algo mas comience.


**Otro fic para el cuarto concurso de "la originalidad es posible" de Nekos Dream, y este fic tiene una cualidad, es tan extraño, que aunque sé que el personaje principal existe, ni siquiera sale en la wiki de Naruto (eso sí que es raro), y no me atreví a poner el "nombre", porque ni idea de donde salió, solo lo leí muy por encima en algunos foros, pero no recuerdo que se haya dicho en la serie, de todas formas no es importante para la historia. No creo que haya otro fic con él, y probablemente este será el único para toda la eternidad (a menos que…).**

**Ah, y es terror psicológico, otra vez.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Era un día como cualquier otro. Fui a cazar con unos compañeros. Los ciervos cayeron como moscas, tendríamos comida para varias semanas.

Sonreí mientras volvíamos, sabía que nos esperarían en casa, no podía esperar a ver la alegría de los demás.

En vez de eso, lo único que encontramos fue fuego, fuego destrozando nuestras casas, fuego quemando a los niños, a los ancianos, a los adultos. Nos esforzamos por detenerlo, pero antes de que termináramos, todo se puso negro.

Abrí los ojos, y comenzó…

**El final de una vida**

Día 1: Hay varios conmigo, no son de mi clan. Algunos llegaron a ver lo que pasó antes de estar aquí. Solo somos esclavos de alguien más, y las paredes no nos dejan realizar ninguna clase de jutsu, pero tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Yo debo sobrevivir.

Día 2: La comida llega de vez en cuando, a veces es una lucha obtenerla, pero al final todos aprenden a quien hay que respetar, además, sorprendentemente, la cantidad no es poca, no quieren matarnos de hambre.

Día 3: Por varios lados circula un nombre, dicen que es aquel que nos encerró aquí, pero nadie está del todo seguro, por otro lado escucho otro, pero nadie lo cree, e incluso algunos se ríen. Sería ridículo pensar que Madara Uchiha aun está vivo.

Día 4: Uno de nosotros se volvió loco e intentó escapar, prácticamente se peló los nudillos golpeando el muro hasta que cayó al suelo y comenzó a balbucear. Dudo que viva mucho más.

Día 5: Me pregunto si afuera será de día, intento contar el tiempo, pero sin ninguna referencia es difícil, pero mientras me mantenga cuerdo, todo irá bien.

Día 8: Ha llegado gente nueva, no sabemos bien como ingresó. Algunos han marcado cual será su lugar aquí por la fuerza bruta, otros directamente por la falta de ella. Es el único lenguaje que se habla aquí.

Día 15: He sido separado junto con algunos de mis compañeros. Nos han llevado a una sala más grande, tendremos que estar unidos si queremos sobrevivir a aquellos que se encuentran aquí.

Día 18: No nos han dado comida por dos días, uno de mis compañeros perdió un brazo en una pelea. Logramos acabar con el agresor antes de que se lo devorara.

Día 21: El descontrol se apodero de mí. Descubrí para mi pesar que uno de los miembros de mi clan se encontraba en esta sala, pero fue asesinado brutalmente. Hasta que el corazón de aquel que oso ultrajar a mi hermano, no dejo de latir en mis manos manchadas de sangre, no frené mi ataque. De no ser por mis compañeros, habría muerto a manos de los que acompañaban al asesino. No siento nada.

Día 34: Ya nadie se mete con nosotros. Como en aquel otro lugar, hemos marcado quienes somos. La fuerza que tenía al llegar, y que había perdido, está volviendo a mí.

Día 45: Nuestras técnicas Ninjas vuelven a funcionar. El caos llena el lugar, que se baña en sangre y órganos. Manteniéndonos al margen, logramos abrir la pared, y comenzar una fuga.

Día 46: Estamos fuera de la sala, pero el lugar no deja de ser una gigantesca celda laberíntica. Serpientes nos atacan continuamente. Solo uno de mis compañeros sigue con vida. Yo no sé su nombre, el no sabe el mío. No necesitamos nada más.

Día 49: Llevamos vagando desde hace cuatro días, o eso creo, ya que no puedo contar el tiempo correctamente. Ya hace bastante que nuestros jutsus dejaron de funcionar otra vez. La carne de serpiente no es muy sabrosa, pero es todo lo que nos queda.

Día 50: Mi compañero ha enfermado, no puedo identificar que es lo que tiene. Extrañas manchas cubren su piel, y sufre convulsiones continuamente. Intento llevarlo, pero sé que solo me retrasaría, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo solo en su sufrimiento, solo queda una opción. No sé cuáles son sus Dioses, pero hago una reverencia a los míos antes de actuar.

Día 53: Sigo vagando sin sentido, este lugar no tiene final, deseo en el fondo de mí ser que todo sea un gigantesco Genjutsu, pero sé que eso no es así.

Día 54: La luz se ha ido, solo oscuridad, me oprime, y me desmayo.

El está enfrente de mí, no sé quién es, pero me ataca, es fuerte, me defiendo, pero mis movimientos no sirven, son débiles, caigo.

Se acerca lentamente, su toque quema, desgarra la piel de mis brazos en carne viva. Intento gritar, pero no sale ningún sonido de mi boca.

Día 55: Despierto…, o eso creo. Parece que todo fue un sueño, pero al ver mis brazos, noto que están quemados, pero ya no duelen, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?, solo puedo seguir contándolo con mis suposiciones.

Día 56: Mis heridas desaparecieron, desconozco si alguna vez fueron verdaderas.

Día 59: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veo seres humanos, están llevando a alguien, amarrado de brazos y piernas. Aunque debería estar débil, me siento más fuerte que nunca, y ataco a los carceleros, dejándolos inconscientes con rapidez. Cuando levanto al prisionero, me ataca. Sus ojos han perdido todo raciocinio, y baba sale de su boca rabiosa. Solo insto a matarlo, por suerte no me ha dañado. Cuando intento ver a los carceleros, descubro que ya no están en ningún lado. Pero la gran pregunta sería si realmente alguna vez lo estuvieron.

Día 67: ¿Por qué?, no hay salida…, no hay salida.

Día 70: Alguien se me acerca, es un sujeto de lentes, yo…, yo debo pelear…, no sé por qué, pero sé que debo.

El sueño se repite, ese sujeto, ahora puedo verlo mejor, pelo largo negro, ocultando sus ojos, que aun así, me marcan. Me ataca, veloz como una serpiente, certero como una cobra. Sus golpes me atraviesan, pero no debo rendirme, puede que ya no pueda moverme, pero aun así, sé que puedo sobrevivir.

Para mi sorpresa uno de mis golpes conecta, no me freno, sigo adelante, golpeo sin parar, el liquido rojo que brota de su cuerpo de a chorros, baña mis manos, y ensucia mi ropa y mi rostro, pero no me detengo.

Cuando freno, mi corazón tarda mucho en calmarse. Recién en ese momento, veo el cadáver bajo mis pies, el ser que yo mismo destroce, y veo a mi hijo.

Día…, tal vez 71: Despierto, el horror terminó, o eso creo, nuevamente las heridas siguen en mí. Pero no pueden ser de verdad, no esta vez. Tardo en darme cuenta que estoy amarrado de pies y manos, pero no me importa, como siempre después del sueño, no siento dolor, no siento nada. El sujeto de lentes esta allí, me felicita, he aprobado la parte inicial del experimento, pero aun falta lo más importante. No sé de qué me habla, no me importa, no en este momento.

Día 145: El cuello del niño se quiebra como un fino lápiz bajo mis manos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun siento dolor con lo que hago. Pero debo seguir adelante, mi clan esta en algún lado, eso me dicen, si fallo en la misión, me mataran, si triunfo, seré encerrado de nuevo en una celda. Pero seguiré vivo, y algún día podre salvar a los demás. Ya no recuerdo ni sus rostros ni sus nombres, solo recuerdo el mío, o el que creo que es el mío, ni siquiera sé si realmente son mis recuerdos o los de alguien más. Pero vivo…, vivo…, vivo. Y seguiré viviendo.

Día 234: El sujeto de lentes abrió todas las celdas al mismo tiempo, nunca ha pasado esto antes. Varios salen de las otras, todos vistiendo la misma ropa que me dieron a mí. Reconozco a algunos de las misiones. Creo reconocer a uno de la época en que estuve encerrado con otros, el resto son desconocidos. El sujeto de lentes dice algo de que seremos liberados, al fin, pero solo uno, el que sobreviva. Yo siempre sobrevivo.

Veo a mí alrededor, solo hay cadáveres, eso significa que he ganado, que al fin he ganado. Seré libre, y me encargare de liberar al resto de los míos. Ya nada importa.

Una persona más aparece, no importa, morirá en poco tiempo. Pero veo su rostro, y lo reconozco, es aquel de mi sueño, aquel al que siempre he recordado. Al instante, una gigantesca serpiente se aparece ante mí. Sé que voy a morir, seré devorado, como muchos otros antes seguramente. Todo fue una trampa. Siempre.

El sujeto habla, no entiendo todo lo que dice, pero menciona que cumplirá cualquier petición que le haga. Pido por mi clan, que al menos ellos puedan ser libres.

Lo siguiente es dolor, y sé que el fin ha llegado.

FIN.

Día 0: Abro los ojos…, pero yo no soy el que mira.

Debo sobrevivir.


End file.
